<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Choice! by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295132">Wrong Choice!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990'>Toby1990 (Hermy1990)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disgusted Mycroft, Disgusting Greg, Embarrassed Greg, M/M, Sexy Greg Lestrade, Uncomfortable Greg, Underwear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg keeps shifting about while Mycroft enjoys his paper. Greg has a perfectly good reason for shifting about. All enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong Choice!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gregory, will you <em>please</em> stop moving?”</p>
<p>“Sorry love, got a bit of a wedgie *Hah*. Just… have… to… get… it… out…Yes! Got it, sorry love. God that was uncomfortable.” Greg smiles shyly at the glare of disgust he gets from his Posh Boy. Making sure that Mycroft has turned back to his newspaper, he brings his fingers up to his nose for a discreet sniff.</p>
<p>“Gregory!”</p>
<p>Oops, caught.</p>
<p>“That’s revolting”</p>
<p>“Sorry love, just a reflex” Greg shrugs and blushes.</p>
<p>“Go wash your hands please?” Mycroft demands with a pointed look.</p>
<p>Greg stands with a little wiggle of discomfort and goes to the bathroom. After he washes his hands, he gives himself an adjustment and wanders back into the sitting room, where he sits in his comfy chair and picks up his iPad again.</p>
<p>Greg shifts again. <em>Why did I wear these again? Its like having a permanent wedgie!</em></p>
<p>“Gregory, darling, is everything okay? You keep shifting about.”</p>
<p>“Yeah im good love, just trying to get comfy. Put on the wrong pair of underwear this morning, and they keep riding up.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you change them then darling?”</p>
<p>Greg blushes as he thinks about the black lace thong he put on that morning, thinking it would be sexy when Mycroft finds them later. Hes regretting it now though as he shifts again trying to get them out of his arse crack.</p>
<p>Mycroft becomes intrigued by the blush and the delectable wiggle. He stands and saunters over to where Greg is sitting, smirk spreading over his face as he correctly deduces the underwear in question.</p>
<p>When he reaches Greg, he places his feet between Gregs and slowly nudges his knees apart. Placing his hands on the armrest, he slowly leans over, places his lips by Gregs ear and breathes on the lobe.</p>
<p>“Show me”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>